forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirou
Canon!Shirou Main Page Script Mak3r's current main character. Unlike Vender, Emiya Shirou is only a Powerful Mortal. Appearance Shirou is roughly 5' 6" (167cm) and weighs 128 pounds (58kg). He has mostly red hair, although it has a streak of green. His eyes are golden-brown in color. As of her creation, he wears the green and white gakuran Kamui Kyuuketsu. Powers and Abilities Unlimited Blade Works Unlimited Blade Works Main Page Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords (無限の剣製 (アンリミテッドブレイドワークス) Mugen no Kensei (Anrimiteddo Bureido Wākusu), lit. "Infinite Sword Creation") is Shirou's Reality Marble. It allows him to analyze weapons on sight and recreate them later. When the full incantation is used, UBW replaces a region of unknown size. Shirou's incantation is as follows: I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival I have no regrets. This is the only path My whole life was unlimited blade works Shirou cannot understand certain weapons, thus making him incapable of using them via UBW. The only two weapons that he has come across and has been unable to understand are Gilgamesh's Ea (because of its Divine Construct) and Saṃsāra. Avalon Avalon Main Page Put into Shirou's soul to save his life by his father, Emiya Kiritsugu, Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia (全て遠き理想郷 (アヴァロン) Subete Tōki Risōkyō (Avaron), lit. "Everdistant Utopia") is Excalibur's sheath and belongs to Saber. It changed his Origin and Elemental Affinity to "Sword" and has saved him from death by things like getting stabbed through the heart with Gáe Bolg. It is the item that he can reproduce the easiest, as well as the one which he can always create perfectly. When Saber has it, she can activate it, providing her with an "absolute defense" which cannot be pierced by any means that Shirou has encountered, up to and including all True Magics. Alchemy Thanks to Vender, Shirou can perform Alchemy that is similar to, but not as limited as, Fullmetal Alchemist-style Alchemy. In addition to normal matter conversion, Shirou can turn matter into Nothing or Paradox. Shirou has not made use of the latter, however, as it would instantly explode, making it practically useless. As of his acquiring Kyuuketsu, he has not used Alchemy once. That said, it likely aids with analyzing weapons by letting him instantly understand the exact composition of the items. Life Fibers Life Fiber Main Page Shirou wears a Kamui, a garment made exclusively out of Life Fibers. When Kyuuketsu is fed with Shirou's blood, she begins a transformation that ends with the two of them shouting, "Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Kyuuketsu!" In this state, Shirou is stronger, faster, more agile, and more durable. Kyuuketsu currently has two secondary transformations, Kyuuketsu Kaze, which allows for flight, and Kyuuketsu Kiri, which uses Gurren Lagann-style drills. Shirou is also a Life Fiber-infused human, although he doesn't know it yet. When his Life Fibers awaken, he will be about as strong and fast as a normal human would be while wearing a Kamui. It will also give him regeneration abilities on par with those of Avalon, although Anti-Life Fiber weapons can negate this. Because Vender decided to not do things half way, Shirou will pass on his status as a Human-Life Fiber hybrid to any children he has, they will do the same with their children, and so on. Saṃsāra Saṃsāra: Heaven's Sword of Rebirth (三虚 天の剣 (サムサラ) Sankyo Ten'no Tsurugi (Samusara), lit. "Three Voids Heaven's Sword") is the sword that Vender gave Shirou to defeat Gilgamesh. The blade was originally Life Fiber red (but turned green shortly after Shirou unsheathed it) and has three circular holes, as the name implies. As a Noble Phantasm, it emits a green beam of True Magic that is supposed to destroy anything that comes into its path (However, as stated above, Avalon can protect its user from all Magics). It also has the Second and Fifth Magics. As a weapon made from hardened Life Fibers, Saṃsāra can be used to perform Sen'i Soshitsu (繊維喪失 Fiber Lost), much like the Scissor Blades. Although Shirou has yet to learn the technique, the sword can use the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon of the Second Magic to perform Ni-Kai Kiru Sen'i Soshitsu (二回切る繊維喪失'' Twice Cut Fiber Lost''), which has an effect similar to that of Tsubame Gaeshi (燕返し'' Swallow Return'') and can prevent Life Fibers from regenerating. It has not yet been determined if Saṃsāra can change form in the way that the Scissor Blades can. Shinigami powers Bleach Wiki Shirou will likely never be successful with Kido. However, Zanjutsu and his Zanpakutō are very important to his identity, as can be inferred by looking at Unlimited Blade Works. Sealed Japanese swordsmithing Shirou's Zanpakutō is a katana with a blade 70cm (27 1/2in) long. Its lamination is a pattern that Shirou himself devised called Hyaku-Sō (百層 lit. Hundred-Layer), which actually has 108 layers; thus, it has over fifteen times the number of layers as even the seven-layered technique used by Masamune. The hamon is styled so that it looks like numerous blades, no two of which are exactly the same. On the side of the rounded rectangle tsuba which faces the blade is depicted Unlimited Blade Works; the opposite side shows Avalon and the fire from the Fourth Holy Grail War. The tsuka-ito and the sageo are both made of green silk. Category:Players Category:C&B Shikai Yūmei Kajiya (有名鍛冶屋 (ユ・ビ・ダッブルユ) Yu Bi Dabburuyu, lit. "Famous Blacksmith") is Shirou's Shikai. Its activation phrase is "Forge, Yūmei Kajiya". Yūmei Kajiya takes the form of a large hammer; swords are carved into the handle, the images from the tsuba are on the hitting surfaces, and two gears and the light of a dawn emerge from the head opposite the handle (Fun fact: the gears are ever so slightly too big to physically be able to fit; the opening seems to be a portal to Unlimited Blade Works). By default, everything which Yūmei Kajiya hits has swords driven through it; however, these swords are mundane in everything but origin. It also has the attack Ken no Danmaku (剣の弾幕 Sword Barrage), which does Exactly What It Says On The Tin. Bankai Gizōjin Yūmei Kajiya (偽造神有名鍛冶屋 (ユ・ビ・ダッブルユ バション) Yu Bi Dabburuyu Bashon, lit. "God of Forgery's Famous Blacksmith") is Shirou's Bankai. It is still a hammer; however, Shirou's right hand becomes the hammer, so there is no clear line that separates flesh from steel. This leads to interesting properties: Gizōjin Yūmei Kajiya and Kyuuketsu can partially combine, and its state of damage and that of Shirou's hand are the same, making it one of only two Bankai that can heal. Gizōjin Yūmei Kajiya retains the swordsmithing abilities of its Shikai; however, the Bankai makes Noble Phantasms. Relationships Vender Being another main character of the same Real Mortal, Vender and Shirou were bound to interact. Vender gave Shirou his Alchemical knowledge, Kyuuketsu, and Saṃsāra, and made Shirou a Human-Life Fiber hybrid. He told Shirou about Sen'i Soshitsu, and secretly tries to help Shirou become greater. Kamui Kyuuketsu Kyuuketsu (給血 donation of blood) is Shirou's Kamui. Although she was originally named Chikore, this was Retconned as part of a 2,000 character post so as to not be terrible Japanese and so that her name would fit the pattern of every Kamui name ending in "ketsu" (Senketsu, Junketsu, Shinra-Kōketsu). Kyuuketsu relies upon Shirou for his blood, and in return, she gives him her power. She is unwilling to be worn by anyone other than Shirou, as demonstrated when she made Gilgamesh unable to move. She would also protest to the idea of Shirou wearing any clothes other than herself. Arturia Pendragon (AKA Saber) Saber Main Page Arturia (formerly King Arthur) was summoned as Servant Saber by Shirou during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Although the exact events of the War are left ambiguous, it is clear that they follow the Fate route or some variation. As such, Shirou and Saber are in a romantic relationship, which is shown in their interactions. Harime Nui Nui Main Page Harime Nui has only appeared briefly thus far. Her actions have shown her to be very chaotic. Vender shows a very clear hatred for her and her creator, Kiryuin Ragyo. Shirou is inclined to agree with him, on account of Kyuuketsu's distress from contact with the Grand Couturier and the tailor's somewhat disturbing interest in him. Before disappearing, she threatens Shirou. Category:Players Category:C&B